The Walking dead (with my OC's)
by Bonanos
Summary: Basically what it says in the title. Bob goes missin' We meet new people there are Carl's age and then there is romance. I suck at summaries so just read it.


**This takes place when Bob is taken by those man eating people who ate his leg. Sorry I should be updating my other stories but this idea popped into my head. So... yeah.**

* * *

><p>Bob's POV<p>

My leg hurt like a shit. Oh wait... I don't have that leg anymore because weirdos ate it. Well I bet he's eating my other leg. All I see is black. And it smells like vaccines. I open my eyes.

There is a boy sitting at the edge of my...bed? Well I don't know how I got in this bed. He is wrapping my torn off leg in gauze. He notices I'm awake. "Hi", the boy says.

"Hi...", I say uncertainly. He chuckles. "Don't worry your safe. We sent two of my group members to fetch your group. We are getting you fit for a prosthetic so you can walk around, but for now you will have to use crutches".

"Thank's", I say, "What happened to those cannibals anyway?". His eyes glaze over. He shakes it off.

"One of our group members were sent off to scout the area. She found you and killed the entire group". She?

"Well tell her I say thanks", I say. "What's your name kid". He looks up at me.

"Diego", he simply replies.

LINE BREAK

Jorge's POV

Well here we are. In the middle of a forest. Looking for Bob's group. I'm scouting with my cousin Amy. She doesn't talk very much. We look around and stumble upon a church. "Well here we are", I exclaim. She nods. She gestures for us to move on. But we cant really do that because I feel something hit the back of my head and everything goes black.

LINE BREAK

Uuuuuuuuggggggggghhhhhhhhhh. My head is throbbing a little. I remember what happened. Amy and I were walking over to Bob's group. The church was a few yards away. Then someone comes out of no where and knocks me out. Where's Amy? I hear voices in the background. I open my eyes.

I'm tied to a chair. I look around and see Amy sitting on a chair, glaring at the door. She's not tied to the chair. "Hey", I whisper.

She looks at me and her glare softens a bit. 'They threw us in here. We've been here for about two or three hours now', she signs with her hands.

Did I mention we know sign language? Our dads (Amy's, mine, and Diego's) were deaf when they were born. They were triplets.

I nod. "Hey can we work this out now?", I shout. The door opens. Two guys walk in and close the door. One has a crossbow. "What are your names", the other guy asks. I hesitate for a second. "Jorge", I reply, "That's Amy". The two guys look at her but she's staring off to the side. The guy with the crossbow frowns. "What? She can't talk?", he asks.

"Doesn't like to", I reply.

Rick's POV

"How old are you guys?", I ask. He hesitates again.  
>"I'm fifteen an' she's fourteen", he replies. I honestly don't know why Daryl attacked them. They seem like kids that are just scared just as we are. I walk up to the boy and untie him from his chair.<p>

"What are you doing", Daryl hisses behind me.

"C'mon Daryl. They're kids".

"Fine", he says, "but on more thing: ever heard of a dude named Bob?"

The two teens share a look. The boy, Jorge, makes a few movements with his hands. The girl does some back. The boy faces me.

"Yes. We found him a few days ago. Cannibals from Terminus kidnapped and amputated his leg and ate it. Amy here", he gestures to her, "ki- saved Bob and brought him over to our group so he can be treated. He told us about you guys and he says he wants to see Sasha".

I look at him and shake my head. "C'mon. You must be hungry". With Daryl leading the way, we make our way out the door to join the others.

Carl's POV

I have no idea what to think of those teens my dad brought into the church a few hours ago. They looked about my age. I noticed one was a boy and the other was a girl. My dad and Daryl went to talk to them a few minutes ago. I do kind of hope they don't have to be killed. They might know where Bob is.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm going to have to pause this chapter. Hope you like it! I know Daryl and Carol (I just noticed their names rhyme XD) they went missing the same time Bob did, but we are going to make this story a little different so deal with it. <strong>

**-B**


End file.
